darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Rat Pits
The Rat Pits are a members-only minigame that involves cats. Playing this minigame requires the completion of the Ratcatchers quest. Please note that this is a "Dangerous" minigame, as cats (but not players) can die here. Rat pits There are four rat pits in RuneScape. These pits are located in: * Varrock (cats) - Hooknosed Jack * Ardougne (kittens) - Jimmy Dazzler * Keldagrim (overgrown cats) - Smokin' Joe * Port Sarim (wily cats) - The Face As lazy cats are not allowed, one will have to train it to become wily again before it is allowed. Ardougne rat pits for kittens Varrock rat pits for cats Port Sarim rat pits for wily cats Keldagrim rat pits for overgrown cats Gameplay What to Bring * Cat (depending on the location of the rat pit; i.e. kittens for Ardougne Rat Pit) * Rat pole (recommended) * Catspeak Amulet (optional; for strategy) - Without the amulet, one's cat will keep the same stats and fight to its death. Bets A bet must be placed by both players. Both players' bets must be the same before the game will begin. Strategy If the player has a catspeak amulet, he or she can discuss a strategy with their cat. Due to a glitch, the Cramulet currently does not work. : Note: If a player is not wearing the Catspeak amulet, the cat's stats will remain unchanged and it can die, in which the player loses both the fight and the cat. Once the bets have been placed, and the strategies chosen, the cats begin to kill rats. The number of rats that need to be killed before a cat wins depends on the type of cat. If a cat runs away or dies, the owner of the cat will lose the bet. However, the cat will only be lost if it dies. In the case that both cats tire out at the same amount of kills, the match is declared a draw and both cats and bets are returned to their owners. Rewards The game only rewards coins. There are no other rewards given, and items cannot be staked. Music Music unlocked: * Bubble and Squeak - Keldagrim Rat Pits * Catch Me If You Can - Ardougne Rat Pits * Rat a Tat Tat - Varrock Rat Pits * Sarim's Vermin - Port Sarim Rat Pits See also * Kitten * Cat * Gambler * Overgrown cat * Lazy cat * Wily cat Trivia * Rat traps are found near many of the rat pits. The player may attempt to pick up the traps, but doing so will also set off the trap and deal minor damage to the player. Although most traps are empty, some contain cheese that the player may take (although they will still take damage). The trap will remain on the floor. * Each rat pit has a Rat barn which houses the rats for the pit. Barrels of live rats are also found near some pits. * The Keldagrim rat pits is different from the other three rat pits locations. It has a stone floor, vs. dirty floors for the others. The pub is in an enclosed room with a named bartenders, vs. open bar pumps and generically named 'barmen'. The dwarf gamblers are individually named, vs. generically named 'gamblers' for the humans. The entrance to the pits only has a cat, vs. a cat and a human. * All pubs in the rat pits, plus the pub Laughing Miner pub outside the Keldagrim pits, sell beer for 2 coins and stew for 20 coins. * The Ardougne rat pits is the only one without an underground pub. However, players may visit the Flying Horse Inn on the surface should they develop a thirst punting on the fights. * Unfortunately, few players still use the rat pits making them very hard to play. It is advised to bring a friend instead. * There is a glitch after the EoC update where the cats will not attack the rats and simply get stuck in a corner. The fight will end in a draw. Also, after the fight, your cat will not follow you and will wander until you pick it up. The cat remains in the area even if you leave the pits. * The Rat Pit's gamblers and barmen make it seem like modern-day dog fighting. fi:Rat Pits Category:Cats Category:Wikia Game Guides activities